A current fashion is to use textiles for wearing apparel which textiles appear to have been already used, such as stone washed and acid washed denims.
Broadly the invention comprises a coated textile and a method of making the coated textile. The textile exhibits a worn look when stressed The threads of the textile are coated with a clear fused resin. As used herein, `clear` means free of cloudiness, haziness, muddiness or the like. Also, the fused resin is colorless when viewed by the human eye. Although, for some applications color or tint can be desirable. The fused resin does alter slightly the refractive index of the textile and in some fabrics can result in a slightly darker color. Preferred textiles are those designed for outdoor apparel, footwear, luggage and accessories.
The resin is applied to the textile such that the threads do not loose their definition That is, the individual threads are coated but a thin uniform continuous film is not formed on the textile When the fused resin is stressed, such as by creasing, crushing or abrading the textile by hand or machine, the fused resin internally fractures, changing its optical characteristics such that its appearance changes from clear to opaque. As used herein, `opaque` means the stressed resin imparts a stonewashed or worn look to the fabric as those terms are understood in the art. Depending upon the ultimate look that is desired by the apparel manufacturer, the locations of the stressed areas and the degree of stress applied, i.e. slightly to very worn will vary. The textiles treated are commercially available, nylons, polyesters, cotton polyester blends. Surprisingly, the application of the coating does not affect the wear resistance, moisture vapor transmission, water repellency or flexibility (hand) of the fabric.